


I'll Never Forgive You

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 202Parings: Ketch x Reader (sorta)Request: @wayward-mirage said:Ok. I have some prompt requests! On prompt list #3 can I request #4 with Ketch and #10 with Mick? On prompt list #2 can I request #21 with Gabriel and #2 with Balthazar? And lastly on Prompt list #1 can I get #7 with Lucifer and #25 with John? Is that too many? Let me know if it is!Prompt: 4. “I will never forgive you for this. Ever.A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. See my prompt page on my blog.





	I'll Never Forgive You

You had been friends with Mick and Arthur for years. You had known them as children. You never joined the British Men of Letters, but saw what it had done to your friends. They were an awful group of people and you had wished that Arthur and Mick had come with you to America when you left Britain some many years prior to seeing them now.  
You had begged them to go with you, but they refused. Arthur, who you were seeing at the time had to let you go so they couldn’t hurt you if he disobeyed. As much as that had killed him. Overtime he became a coldhearted and ruthless man. You realized that now as he shot both of your best-friend in the head.  
“Arthur how could you?!” you sobbed seeing Micks lifeless body.  
“I had no other choice the code….” He trailed off as you slapped him.  
“I will never forgive you for this. Ever.” You watched the man you had loved for over a decade briefly as if seeing him in a whole new light.  
“Goodbye Mr. Ketch.” And with that you turned and fled from the room, from the bunker and he never saw you again.


End file.
